The Door Through Time
by frosted rose petals
Summary: The war with Voldemort is finally over, or so they think.But unseen circumstances send Hermione, Draco, Ron, Harry and Ginny back to 1944 where they meet none other than Tom Riddle. What will happen when Hermione is sorted into Slytherin?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, all the rights belong to J.K Rowling. This story is for entertainment purposes only, I am making no money from this story. I mean I wish I did own it but sadly I don't.

Chapter 1: The door

A lot had changed since the war had ended. In only four weeks all the remaining deatheaters had been locked in Azkaban, Hogwarts had been repaired, Kingsley Shacklebolt had been made the permanent minister for magic and the trio were once again back at Hogwarts to complete their schooling. But in reality the golden trio no longer existed. Ginny never left Harry's side, the couple having rekindled their romance, and then there was Draco...

It was peculiar, how Draco Malfoy became friendly with Hermione Granger. Draco's trial along with his parents had been held a week after Voldomort had finally been defeated. It had been predicted that Draco would be sent to Azkaban that is if Hermione had not intervened on his behalf.

Her compassion had driven her to act; Draco did not deserve to go to prison. Evil his dad might have been but Draco certainly wasn't. He was arrogant, proud and obnoxious but not evil. Draco had been forced into becoming a deatheater and only remained so because he feared for the lives of his family. He had been forced to injure the evil taunting and cruel punishments of Voldomort and in Hermione's eyes he was just another victom of Voldomort's reign of terror.

So she had appointed herself Draco's defence and worked night and day to ensure Draco and his mother stayed out of Azkaban. After all if it had not been for Narcissa Harry would have been killed.

Draco's attitude towards her had improved dramatically as she had worked in his defence. At first he had been disbelieving that after years of rivalry Hermione would ever consider helping them. But after a short while disbelief had been replaced by gratitude. Conversations between them had been strained at first but Hermione soon found herself, much to her surprise, enjoying Draco's company. It did not take them long to become friends, if friends was what you would call them. They talked, laughed and spent a lot of time together. And Draco had returned with them to start their seventh year half a year to late.

Even Narcissa was friendly to her, thankful to the girl for helping her son as well as herself.

So there they were again, back at their beloved school.

Hermione wasn't sure how Draco would be acting when they returned but he made himself clear the first day back, when he headed straight for the Gryffindor table to have breakfast with Hermione. Much to Pansy's horror he didn't even acknowledge the Slytherins presence.

"Potter, Weasly," he nodded to them, then turned to Hermione and smiled "Hermione."

"Morning Draco, decided not to sit with the snakes then." She smirked in a rather Slytherin way she seemed to have picked up from Draco and Harry laughed besides her.

"No I decided to sit with my legal council this morning," his amusement at the smirk on his face was evident.

Hermione laughed, and then said quietly and seriously. "They're not going to be happy with your friendship with me you know. I'm still a mudblood."

"Are you always so blunt Hermione? And yes that did occur to me but I have decided I don't care anymore. If they still believe that after what happened with..." Draco stopped and shuddered involuntarily.

Trying to lighten the mood he added, "And have I told you your mood swings are slightly scary."

Hermione chuckled again. "Well, well Draco Malfoy I never thought I would hear you say that."

This time Draco smirked. "When a person saves you from a life time imprisonment suddenly there blood just doesn't seem to matter."

Hermione watched Ron glare at Draco as he said this.

"How bloody lovely Malfoy. It's a shame you didn't have this little epiphany years ago isn't it."

Hermione rolled her eyes. It seemed that Ron and Draco, despite Harry, Hermione and Ginny's protests would always be at each other's throats.

Draco raised a blond eyebrow at him and replied smoothly. "Didn't think I was talking to you Weasly," his voice was chilly.

Ron narrowed his eyes at him but did not reply. Ron had been in a particularly bad mood the past week. Hermione had ended their relationship a week ago. After their kiss at the final battle Hermione had started to date Ron only to work out that it was not going to work. He and Harry had been her best friends since she was eleven so dating Ron had been the wrong decision for her. She cared about him and felt guilty for upsetting him but he was too much like a brother to her. There were no fireworks.

She had gently tried to explain this to Ron but the hurt and anger he felt at her rejection was evident. So three had become five with their little groups new members.

...

The second day of term had begun and Hermione, Draco, Harry and Ron ere making their way to charms.

"I still don't see why we have to complete our seventh year," grumbled Ron.

Draco sneered, "No I suppose you wouldn't would you Weasly. School never really was your strong point was it."

Ron had gone beetroot red and Hermione cast Draco a disapproving look, who seemed to be sniggering.

"I'm cleverer than you Malfoy!"

"Oh you think Weasly?!"

"Boys!" Hermione tried to attract their attention.

"Yes ferret I do!"

"What did you say Weasel?!" Draco growled at him.

"I said yes Fer-"

"Boys!" Hermione yelled over there steadily rising argument.

Draco and Ron jumped and Harry who had been watching the pair obviously torn between intervening and laughing turned to look questioningly at her.

"Jesus Hermione you didn't need to yell," Draco moaned while fiddling with his ear.

Hermione just ignored his comment and continued to gaze in wonder. Then she raised a shaking arm and pointed towards it. Following her gaze, the three boys saw what she was staring so intently at... a door.

"Ummm Mione what's so special about a door?" Harry asked her confused.

"Can't you feel that?" She murmured, more to herself then anyone.

It was like she felt drawn to it, like it had its own gravitational pull. She suddenly had a burning desire to run to it and pull it open.

"Did you see that?!" The voice belonged not to Hermione but Ginny.

She had suddenly come running along the corridor and stood on Harry's other side.

"It appeared out of know where." Hermione had spoken this time, her eyes slightly glazed.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?"

"The door Ronald, it appeared out of know where."

Hermione began to stroll towards the door and she heard the others following behind her.

"Where do you think it leads to? Do you think it's a secret passageway?" Harry asked sounding excited.

"There's only one way to find out," Ginny grinned cheekily.

Hermione was the first to reach it. It was like nothing she had ever seen at Hogwarts. It was golden and had ancient looking runes set around the edge that Hermione did not recognise. She ran a delicate hand down it and felt a slight tremor run through her. It seemed to be vibrating under her fingers, it seemed almost alive.

_Whatever it is its old _she thought to herself.

Grasping its handle Hermione suddenly felt somewhat cautious. Then she felt her other hand being held, she turned round to expecting to see Ron be the one squeezing it gently, only to come face to face with Draco. He had somehow noticed her change in demeanour. _How did he notice that? _He smiled at her encouragingly and she turned her attention back to the door. She felt Harry, Ron and Ginny behind her before she twisted the handle.

It was like a sudden whirlwind had filled the corridor and Hermione felt herself be lifted up into the air. Draco had hold of her hand tightly and she felt the others grab hold of her robes.

It felt like she was spinning in circles, there was no air, she couldn't breathe, move or think. Then just as suddenly as it had begun in stopped.

She found herself lying on a cold stone floor. Raising her head she realised she was in the same corridor as before but the door was gone. Fighting off the sense of nausea she now had Hermione pulled herself to her feat and helped Ginny do the same.

"What the hell just happened?" Ginny murmured rubbing her head.

"Excuse me."

The five spun around startled by the interruption.

"But could you please tell me who you are and what you're doing here."

Standing at the end of the corridor with a curious twinkle in his eyes was a rather young and defiantly alive Dumbledore.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters, all rights belong to J.K Rowling and I am not making any money from this story.

Authors note: So happy that people have decided to read this story and I'm so grateful to you all. I know my spellings and the like can be a bit off so bare with me. I will try to make sure this chapter has fewer mistakes but if you see any feel free to tell me so I will know when I write up my next chapter. Thank you lovely people!

Chapter 2: Trust and the sorting

The five students just stood and stared at him, their mouths hanging open in shock. But there old professor stood there still, waiting for someone to speak.

Hermione was the first to straighten her back and regain her composure.

"Professor Dumbledore?"

"That is correct but as you just appeared rather spectacularly out of thin air I think you're going to have to come with me. Would you like to follow me to my office?"

Hermione nodded and exchanged a worried glance with the others. No one knew what to say to him or how he was even here. So they settled on shuffling silently after him.

As they walked Hermione's brain worked in overdrive, trying to figure out what on earth had happened to them and why a young and auburn haired Dumbledore had suddenly appeared.

Expecting Dumbledore to lead them to the head masters headmasters' office, Hermione was shocked to realize that he had in fact led them to the transfiguration office.

She had finally figured it out. It was like a light bulb had been switched on inside her head, she had worked out where they were although how they had come to be there was completely eluding her. Turning her head to her friends she saw that Ron, Draco and Ginny still looked utterly lost but Harry had a look of realization.

Dumbledore took a seat behind his desk and seemed to analyse each of them in turn before speaking.

"So would you be so kind as to explain to my why I just saw you appear in the corridor. I don't believe I have ever seen you here before."

The gulps of the five friends seemed surprisingly loud. Hermione stared desperately at the others, hoping someone would say something but no one did. They all seemed to be waiting for her to make a decision.

Hermione knew this was an extremely delicate situation. But would they ever get back without the help of Dumbledore? The likelihood was that they wouldn't. It came down to one dominate factor. Could Dumbledore be trusted? If anyone could be trusted it was him.

She took a shuddered breath, assuring herself that there was no other way. Then met Harrys eyes for a second, he nodded his head obviously having reached the same conclusion. Past or future Dumbledore could be trusted to take the appropriate action.

"Professor, I'm not quite sure how to communicate this. And it will sound rather... odd but I need you to believe us. I'm just going to have to be blunt-"

"As if you're not always," besides her Draco smirked.

Hermione paused to narrow her eyes at him, and then continued.

"Based on all the evidence presented to me I think were... from the future."

Ron and Ginny eyes widened considerably but Draco didn't look too surprised.

"I see. What year are you from?"

Hermione was shocked that he didn't seem at all surprised; in fact he looked perfectly at ease.

"The 23rd of February 1998."

"And how exactly did you come to be here?"

Hermione took a deep calming breath, he actually believed them.

Ginny was the one to answer him, she seemed to have regained her usual confidence.

"There was a really weird door; it just appeared out of nowhere."

She looked at the others for help.

"We were curious. It felt like I was being pulled towards it. So we opened the door and it was like a sudden hurricane and we were spinning. Then we woke up here." Hermione finished for her.

Dumbledore seemed very intrigued now; he leaned towards them, resting his head on his long fingers.

"I've never heard of such a means of time travel. Whatever transported you here must have phenomenal power. But how are you so sure you did travel in time?"

"You look really young here."

"We've met before?"

Hermione silently cursed Ron for revealing their connection to Dumbledore in the future. But before she had a chance to scold him Draco decided to say something.

"What year are we actually in?"

Hermione noticed he wasn't able to look Dumbledore in the eye. He was probably thinking back to Hogwarts and what had happened during their sixth year.

"The date of today is the 1st of September 1944 and it is 11.30am if you really want to know."

"But how are we meant to get back to 1998."

The five looked at Dumbledore expectantly, waiting for him to solve their problem.

"Alas, I don't know... But I have a suggestion. While I search for a way to get you back to 1998 you will attend Hogwarts as transfer students."

"But what do we tell people professor?"

But Hermione answered Ginny before Dumbledore could.

"We could tell the other students we used to attend Beauxbatons."

Dumbledore nodded his approval.

"Do you know any French?"

Hermione reeled of three lines of fluent French, while the others stared at her their mouths hanging open.

Dumbledore smiled at her.

"I will suggest that you spend the remainder of the day polishing your story to perfection in case anybody asks in detail."

Then he turned to the others.

"I take it the rest of you do not know any. Well no matter I'm sure this brilliant you lady will assist you. What are your names?"

"I'm Hermione Granger, they're Ginny and Ron Weasley, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy."

"Many names I am familiar with. Members of the Potter, Weasley and Malfoy family attend Hogwarts."

Harry, Ron and Ginny all looked excited at being able to meet there ancestors, Draco however looked unsure.

"However no Grangers attend."

"No sir they wouldn't. I'm a muggle born you see."

"Then Miss Granger you get to keep your name. The four of you however have to change yours."

"Ron and I can be Weatherby," Ginny smiled.

"I'll be Evans," Harry said at once.

Then everyone in the room turned to Draco.

"I suppose I could be... Miran," Draco said huffily.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him and he smirked slightly.

"Well, I will go and speak with headmaster Dippet and when the other students arrive you shall be sorted into your houses, with the first years."

"But sir we already have houses."

"Then you will most likely be sorted into the same houses Mr Evans."

...

In a small chamber off the great hall the five friends waited for the students that had just arrived to take their seats. They had spent the remainder of the day exploring the school, which had turned out to be exactly the same and where now waiting for the students to settle before joining the first years to be sorted.

"I can't believe were back in 1944," said Ginny, her head resting on Harrys shoulder.

"We just have to blend in until Dumbledore can find us a way out of here..."

"And hope we've still been born when we get back," Draco finished for her.

Hermione frowned at him before turning to the door. The hall had quietened and the sorting hat had finished its song.

Opening the door quietly the five stood on the edge of the hall, seemingly not having yet been noticed.

"Pauline Finnigan."

"Ravenclaw."

"William Brown."

"Hufflepuff."

The five watched the ceremony in silence.

When it had ended, a short balding man got to his feat. Hermione recognised him as headmaster Dippet.

"Now before we begin, we have five transfer students here for their sixth or seventh year who also need to be sorted."

The five walked towards professor Dumbledore, who was holding the sorting hat and smiling at them. He seemed to have convinced Dippet scarily easy that they were transfers and conjured the paperwork out of know where.

Harry was the first to be sorted; the hat seemed to ponder for about thirty seconds before shouting, "Gryffindor."

"Ron Weatherby."

"Gryffindor."

"Ginny Weatherby."

"Gryffindor."

"Draco Miran."

Unlike the first time Draco had been sorted the hat took a minute to consider but in the end shouted, "Slytherin."

Draco smirked at her and Hermione had to suppress the urge to laugh. Draco may have changed a lot but he was still a Slytherin.

"Hermione Granger."

Hermione walked up to the hat confidently, she was only going to be sorted into Gryffindor again. As soon as the hat was put on her head she heard its familiar voice.

"Well, well another time traveller, how interesting."

Hermione's eyes widened a little and her heart rate increased.

"Not to worry Miss Granger, now let's see. Last time I sorted you into Gryffindor. A lot of bravery and a brilliant mind I see."

Hermione had heard the hat have this debate before between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw.

"And so very cunning," the hat added.

Hermione tensed. The hat hadn't said that the last time she had been sorted.

"And the most ambitious mind I've seen in a long time. Maybe I should reconsider where I originally put you."

Hermione began to panic. Was the hat really thinking what she thought it was thinking? She may have changed over the years but she still considered herself a Gryffindor. Besides she was a muggle born. There was no way this could be happening.

But before she could protest the hat yelled, "Slytherin."


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: Hermione's in Slytherin now, duh,duh,duh. What will happen next? Well Tom is about to be introduced and the fun really begins. Hope my grammar is ok. Thank you people that have read this, it is my first ever fanfiction and I hope it will be enjoyed.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters and never will, even if I wish I did

Chapter 3: The head boy

Hermione froze for a second, her eyes wide with surprise. Could she have heard wrong? She had to have, she was a Gryffindor. Wasn't she? But she defiantly hadn't heard wrong, the Slytherin table was applauding her.

She got shakily to her feat and glanced over to the Gryffindor table. Harry, Ron and Ginny were staring at her, their mouths hanging open in shock.

She took the seat next to Draco. It looked like he was struggling to find the right words but looked very impressed.

"Welcome to the best house of them all .I didn't know you had it in you." He looked towards the Gryffindor table and smirked. "I don't think Evans and the Weatherbys are too happy about it though."

"Draco this is not funny! How did this happen? I'm a muggle born."

"How the hell would I know? What did the hat say?"

"First it said that I was brave and had a brilliant mind but then it said that I was "so very cunning" and that I had the most ambitious mind that it had seen in a long time," Hermione muttered scornfully, glaring at the scruffy hat Dumbledore was taking away.

Draco sniggered at her and patted her arm, "welcome to Slytherin . It seems this is where you truly belong."

"I blame you for this. You know that don't you?" Exclaimed Hermione huffily.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "And why is that?"

"I'm picking up all your habits. Even that annoying smirk of yours."

"I'm glad to hear I'm a positive influence on you."

Hermione hit Draco lightly on the arm but couldn't help but laugh. She, Gryffindors best student had been sorted into Slytherin and it suddenly seemed hilarious.

Throughout dinner a few of the Slytherins introduced themselves, including a tall blonde boy with green eyes, who Draco nearly panicked when meeting, who turned out to be his grandfather Abraxas Malfoy. A shorter brown haired boy with a drawling voice called Alexander Nott, John Mc'nair, a boy with light curly, brown hair and a large nose and Rose Parkinson, who when meeting Draco fluttered her eyelashes at him flirtatiously. Hermione had to suppress a giggle at this point causing Draco to scowl at her.

When all the plates had vanished and Hermione was beginning to think that maybe a short time in Slytherin wouldn't be so bad, Headmaster Dippet once again got to his feat.

"Before I send you all off to bed I am very pleased to announce the new head boy and girl for this year is Susan Clearwater. " Susan stood up from the Ravenclaw table and received a polite round of applause. "And are head boy is Tom Riddle."

It took a second for what Dippet said to sink in. Hermione turned as if in slow motion to see a tall, black haired handsome boy rise from the other end of the table.

A shiver ran down Hermione's spine and her breathing grew heavy. How could she have forgotten? She gulped her eyes wide with terror. Her brown orbs found Harrys green. He was the palest she had ever seen him, Ginny appeared to be shaking and Ron just stared at Riddle his eyes wide.

She glanced round at Draco, who looked confused by her reaction and it was obvious that he didn't know who Tom Riddle was going to become.

"Hermione? Hermione what's wrong?"

"It's... it's him," she whispered.

"Who's hi-"That was the moment he realised. "No! It can't be him. Evans called him Tom but..."

"It is Draco."

Shocking Hermione, Draco grabbed her hands and held them in his, clearly in an attempt to comfort her as well as him. A ripple of panic gripped his features and his grey eyes glazed over in fear.

"How could I have been so stupid as to forget?" Hermione asked her eyes back to Riddle.

Then the dark head turned and Hermione was staring into a pair of black eyes that were fixed on hers. His expression was completely blank but he tilted his head slightly, quite clearly intrigued. Hermione realised her expression must be one of fear and removed all expression from her face. Then she tore her gaze away and fixated on her plate instead.

The five were communicating with one another. One thing was clear. One thought gripped them all. "We need to get out of here as quickly as possible."

Dippet had continued to talk but Hermione hadn't been listening. The welcoming feast was at an end and everyone was getting to their feat. Draco and Hermione followed the other Slytherins out of the hall, throwing nervous glances at the others as they went.

Hermione stayed at the back of the procession, as far away from the future dark lord as she could get. He was near the front with Malfoy and other students Hermione knew to be Death Eaters, or as they were currently known knights.

Draco seemed to be slightly sickened by him and Hermione thought about the number of people Draco must have seen him torture and murder.

"We have to try and stay away from him," Draco murmured against her ear.

Hermione nodded in agreement and observed Riddle. His hair reminded her of Harrys but was far neater and parted to the left. He was taller than average and seemed to radiate power and authority. He had a handsome face with perfectly chiselled features and black eyes with seemed able to see right through to the soul.

As if sensing her staring, his head swung round to face her. His face was emotionless and gave her no clue to his mood. At once she engaged Draco in conversation and tried to ignore the fact that she could feel his eyes on her. The last thing she needed was for Voldemort to become suspicious of them.

"Blend in and avoid him. That's all we have got to do," she stated discreetly to Draco.

When they reached the dungeons Riddle stepped forward to say the password and it occurred to Hermione that this would be the first time she would have heard him speak.

"Salazar."

His voice was smooth and emotionless. He was very obviously very articulate and reminded Hermione of how she herself spoke.

Hermione exchanged a look with Draco who didn't seem to be so pleased to be in Slytherin anymore. As soon as they entered the common room he took her upper arm and steered her into a corner.

Draco's voice was frantic. "How do we share a common room with him?"

"Draco calm down!"

"We just need to blend in and be norm-"

"Excuse me."

Draco's eyes widened and Hermione spun around. Standing right behind her was Riddle. Immediately straightening her back, Hermione tried not to look intimidated. Besides her, Draco was trying to keep his face blank.

"Yes?"

"I'm Tom Riddle," he held out his hand towards her and she took it with a moment's hesitation.

She expected him to shake it but instead he kissed the back of her hand. Hermione was momentarily startled, before remembering this was 1944.

"I'm Hermione Granger and this is Draco Miran." Hermione was careful to keep her voice even.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Granger, Mr Miran." Riddle said and smiled charmingly at her.

Hermione remembered how Harry had told her that Riddle had used his charm to achieve his own ends when he was young and was not impressed.

Draco was now regarding Riddle coldly, obviously having reached the conclusion that he didn't like Riddle at all.

"Was there anything you wanted," Draco drawled in a voice Hermione knew very well because it was the voice he had used to use with her.

Hermione silently cursed Draco. Something told her that Riddle wouldn't appreciate the condescending tone Draco was using with him.

Riddle however merely raised an eyebrow at him before pulling out two rolls of parchment from his robes.

"Your timetables," he said handing them the scrolls.

He turned so he was facing Hermione only.

"Professor Dumbledore asked me to give them to you."

His eyes were fixed steadily on hers.

"May I ask where you transferred from?"

His question caught Hermione off guard for a second. It seemed innocent enough but the slight glint in Riddles eyes told her otherwise.

"Seeing as you have already asked I will answer. We transferred from Beauxbatons."

"Really? You sound English."

"We are English but our parents lived in France. Going to Beauxbatons just seemed easier then coming here."

Riddle tilted his head to the side while he considered her answer.

"Then why transfer now?"

"We moved back to England."

Riddle was suspicious of them, that much was obvious. She felt rather proud that she had lied so fluently. She looked at him challengingly, daring her to challenge him. You may be powerful Riddle, but you're not getting anything out of me.

Draco smirked proudly besides her.

"Well then Miss Granger, I will see you tomorrow. I believe you are in all the advanced classes with me."

His voice sounded vaguely threatening but Hermione kept her composure until he walked away.

"Now I get why you're in Slytherin," laughed Draco, throwing an arm around her shoulders. "That was fantastic."

Hermione allowed herself a smug smile.

...

Tom watched Granger and Miran carefully as they departed up their respective staircases. They were hiding something.

As they had stood in the great hall waiting to be sorted someone had noticed them. He had noticed there familiarity with Dumbledore. Something wasn't right, the old fool Dumbledore was plotting something.

He had subtly observed them throughout the feast and had seen the fear in their faces when his name was called. They might know something. Narrowing his eyes slightly he gestured for Malfoy, Crabbe and Rookwood to approach him.

"Yes my lord?"

"I want you to find out everything you can about our transfer students."

"Of course my lord."

If they were hiding something, he would find out about it. With the connections the Malfoy family had, he would know every single detail of their lives in a week.


End file.
